


Male Reader x Bleach

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon - Anime, Ecchi, F/M, Harems, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Summary: Inserted character into Bleach Universe.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Y/N

Height: 5'9

Race: Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Fullbring/Human

Zangetsu: A melee-type weapon that can launch energy blast attacks. It's unique ability is to weaken, negate and absorb attacks, and control the elements.

Remove the weird things that stream the complete fullbring face.


	2. First Harem




	3. Second Harem




	4. Third Harem




	5. Fourth Harem

> 


	6. Awakening

I was walking down the street when I heard loud crashes on the street. People were running away from a sight.

"What is that?" I asked.

A large beast was roaming around. It had a white mask and a giant muscular structure. It screamed and buildings were damaged.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking to see a petite girl wearing a black kimono and a katana that she used to kill the creature, it fading into black particles.

I was going to go after her but she quickly vanished and left, leaving me there.

*******

I was relaxing in home when I saw the same small girl appear. "It is close," she said.

I sighed. "What are you doing here? Actually, that's fine. I was looking for you and that creature," I said.

The girl looked at me in shock. "You can see me?" she questioned.

"Yeah. What is your name?" I asked.

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami of the 13th Division."

"And tell me why you are here?" I asked. "I mean, I'm sure you aren't human."

Rukia then explained who she was and what her job was.

A loud screech came and suddenly we were both thrown back. I looked, with Rukia, to see a giant creature that was similar to the one that Rukia destroyed.

The creature threw an uproar, causing debris to fly all over the place. It distracted Rukia long enough and she ended up getting injured.

"Accept my blade and take my powers!" she shouted, urgently.

I rushed and grabbed the blade. "What do I do?" I asked.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Y/N!" I shouted, and pushed the blade inside me.

I looked to see myself clad in the same black outfit that she done. The blade I carried was curved with a red hilt and gold coloring on the sides. It was a thick katana but not quite like a scimitar.

'He managed to take all my powers. I only tried to give him a half, maybe a quarter!'

I lept forward and cut through the Hollow. 


	7. I'm sorry what?!

I woke up remembering everything but shaking my head. 'It explains what happened yesterday morning, but not yesterday night. Guess it might be real.'

*******

I was walking into school. I was not looking at where I was going, so I ended sending someone to the ground.

It was Orihime.

'Sos, Orihime," I said.

She smiled and craned her neck. "No problem. Good to see you, Y/N."

I was about to reply when I ended up getting kicked in the shin. "Hey! What was that before, Tatsuki?" I complained.

She smirked. "That was for Orihime."

"I already apologised," I said.

"Not good enough," she said.

I waved her off. "Whatever. See y'all around."

*******

Getting into class, I saw a new girl in the class. "Hey, Y/N. Did you know about the new girl that came?" Keigo asked.

I focused my eyes and saw that Rukia girl. 'It's her,' I thought.

"Hello. You are Y/N, yes?" she said, putting on a ruse.

'What is she playing at?' I thought.

"You know her," Chad's deep voice said.

"No, never seen her before," I lied.

"Nice to meet you," she said, putting her hand; discretely, there was black writing on her hand: _"Make a noise and you are dead."_

'The heck!' I thought.

"Can I have a quick talk?" she said, dragging me outside.

*******

"Why are you here? I thought you would go back to that Soul Society thing."

"I'm in this thing called a gigai to regain my powers; when I tried to save you, I gave all my powers to you."

"And you have to hide here?" I asked.

"Sort of. The main point is that you have to do by job and destroy Hollows until my powers are fully recovered."

"That is annoying, and I am lazy."

"I won't allow that," she said, pulling on a red glove with a black and blue flame covering a skull as the design on the back-palm of the glove. She pushed it through me and I felt different.

I looked to see my real body on the ground and that I looked like I was a ghost. "Hey! What the heck?!"

"I've put you in your Soul Reaper form. Follow me," she said, running off quickly for someone who lost her powers.

"Why are we in this park?" I asked.

"For that," she said, pointing towards a six-legged creature running after a child.

'Need to help that child,' I thought.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, smirking. "Why are you helping that child? I thought you were too lazy and that it is annoying. In the eyes of a Soul Reaper, all lives are sacred. If you're gonna save one life, you have to save every life. Even at the cost of yours."

"Screw that!" I shouted, brandishing my blade and carved through it. "I don't care. I'll just do what I want. Got that?!" I shouted, pointing my finger to Rukia's nose.


	8. Family Danger

It had been a week since I was properly introduced into the Soul Reaper lifestyle. It was a bit of a drag, but Rukia has been a great teacher. I've been learning Kido and Bakudo from her, and learning to improve on my speed technique.

As payment for that, she has been staying at my house like she owns the place but I can't complain too much. In fact, she seems to be quite relaxed around me.

"What is your detector thing telling you, Rukia?" I asked her.

"I think a Hollow has formed but I can't be sure," she replied.

CRASH!

Me and Rukia rushed to see Orihime on the ground. A car had sped off afterwards, and I looked back and connected the dots. "Are you dead, Orihime?" I said.

She surprised me when she jolted up, unharmed. "I'm fine. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," she told me.

I sighed. "I'm guessing you were thinking about what you were about to cook."

"That's right!" she said. "See ya!" she waved off, getting back on her way home.

"Did you see it?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowed.

I nodded. "If you mean the fact that she was unharmed, along with the mark on her leg. That is a Hollow but it should have attacked her."

Rukia nodded. "That is the strange part. Come, we'll discuss later."

*******

"The phone is reacting, Y/N!" Rukia warned me.

"Ah shit. Here we go again!" I said, allowing Rukia to put me in my Soul Reaper form. "I'm jumping outside so it doesn't damage my house!" I told her, leaving through the window.

"Hey, what about—"

"Then come with me!" I told her, grabbing her by the hips and jumping out.

I landed on my feet and backflipped to avoid a slithering tail from hitting me. It was a giant Hollow for sure.

A large naga-like Hollow with shoulder-length black hair and a skull-like mask with narrow yellow eyes; beneath this lies his original Human face. The majority of his muscular body is dark brown in color, but his arms are a deep red, and a black pattern resembling sawblades on a thick strip starts on the small of his back and runs down the length of his tail, the tip of which is completely black. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest, near his collarbones.

'He looks familiar,' I thought.

"RAGH!" it screamed, rushing forward.

I put my blade forward and clashed with his claws; smirking, I let my blade go to cause him to lose his balance, then propelled myself forward and my blade slashed through his mask, white fragments breaking off to reveal a human face.

'What the heck?! That face!' I thought, looking back to see the creature had disappeared.

"It's gone but it can be back."

"Rukia, the face I just saw. It was Orihime's brother."

Rukia breathed heavily. "I should have said this before but I held back. Hollows are humans who did not pass on to the next life and stayed with regrets. This ended up forming their metaphysical and literal hole in their heart."

I became alarmed. "We have to get to Orihime's house!" I shouted.


	9. Orihime Learns

I charged into the house as fast as I could. My blade was able to stop Sora's teeth from sinking to Orihime. I roared as I pushed him back.

"Y/N!" Orihime said in shock.

"You!" he seethed through his teeth. He spat blobs of acids all over the place but I jumped over each of them and slashed his tail slightly, jumping out the window with Orihime. 

"Get back here!" he screamed, slithering out the window as well.

"Y/N, what is going on?" she asked, sweating.

"I'll tell you everything later. For now, I have to save your brother's soul."

"Wait!" she begged.

'Sorry about this,' I thought. She didn't deserve this. I confronted Sora again. "If you love Orihime like a true big brother, then you wouldn't do this!"

"You don't understand! She always prayed for me ... then she stopped. I was less relevant in her life and I disappeared! SHE DID THIS TO ME!" he shouted, acids falling off his frame.

'This is his true feelings.' "Then I'll end your misery for you," I said, watching as Acidwire rushed forward; I was ready.

SPLASH!

I looked in shock to see Orihime had taken it. I wasn't the only one that was shocked. Sora had clearly lost the irrational hue in his eyes.

"Orihime, why?" he questioned.

Orihime started crying. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted you to know that I had friends that could take care of me. You wouldn't be burdened by it anymore. And, thank you for the hairclips."

A glow came out of Sora and his normal human face was there. "Thank you, Orihime. Y/N, I need you to take my life before I lose control." He sounded content.

"Is there really no other way?" I said.

Rukia put a hand on my back. "Unfortunately not. This is the best form of comfort you can give him."

"Rest in peace, Sora. May you find rest and fulfillment." I cut him down and he faded into white glowing particles.

'Have a good day, Sora,' Orihime said, something she wished she had said a long time ago. "Y/N, let us talk about this," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to wipe out her memory?" Rukia asked me.

"No! Of course not! I think it is better if she learns," I said.


	10. Friends Awakening

I woke up after the events of yesterday. Looking to my side, I felt two feminine bodies close to me. Both Rukia and Orihime had fallen asleep in bed with me last night; it made sense because Orihime felt uncomfortable about sleeping in her house when she remembered Sora so I had let her stay in my house. We ended up talking to Orihime abuot everything and we fell asleep.

Carefully, I shifted myself upwards and my legs went above Rukia's direction. The Kuchiki was more petite so it was easier for me to go above her without waking her up. I entered the bathroom and put the shower on; the world around me deafened by the sound of the water.

'This is so relaxing,' I thought, feeling the hot water cascade down my frame.

Fabric turned, and Orihime was now looking at me. She was blushing heavily at the fact that she was staring at me naked. Quickly, Orihime covered the curtains and put her hands on her face. "U-um, sorry," she said.

"What for?" I asked her. "It's just my body. You can look if you want."

"Don't try and tempt me with your sexy body!" Orihime shouted back, she was smirking behind it.

"I'm gonna need someone to wash my back," I said to Orihime. I pulled the curtain back and slapped Orihime's large rear. She smirked and de-robed herself as she hopped into the shower and began to pour soap between her breasts and massaging my back; it WAS SO GOOD!

Orihime smirked deviously as her head reared to my side. "Do you like this? Do you like my big tits rubbing against your strong, strong back?" she asked, her voice so seductive and tempting.

I turned and pushed Orihime's back towards the wall as I kissed her. We both moaned as we began to pant heavily under the effects. "You are so good," I told her in a whisper, before getting back to kissing Orihime. 

My hand moved down to Orihime's rear. I could feel her mouth move when it reached it. I grinned and smacked it, ripples echoing from how much her plump ass shook from it. As a result of that, Orihime moaned with her mouth open. This gave me the chance to stick my tongue into her mouth and dominate her mouth until we both pulled back.

"That was amazing, Orihime," I told her, kissing her.

Orihime smiled and gave my balls a caress. "Shall we continue?" Orihime suggested.

A loud cough brought us out of the moment and we looked to see a heavily blushing Rukia. "W-what the hell is going on?!" Rukia shouted, blushing with her cheeks about to explode; she looked very cute, I thought. "We're supposed to be getting ready, not fucking each other."

I smirked. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Rukia was fuming. "I ... I am not answering that question."

*******

"What does that parakeet have that causes your phone to trigger, Rukia? I do have a weird feeling about it, but what could be causing spiritual energy to be emitted from it. I mean, is there reincarnation that the Soul Society talks about?" I asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

"Hey, Rukia."

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"Didn't answer the question at the shower," I said to her.

I pushed myself back to avoid getting hit from a fuming Rukia Kuchiki. "Are you still going on about what happened during the ridiculous time of the morning?!" she shouted at me.

"Calm down, Rukia," I said, flashing behind her and giving her a kiss on the lips. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about—"

Rukia, with surprising strength, pushed me to the wall. She wrapped her leg around me and began to dry-hump as she kissed me. I moaned as I dry-humped with her and our tongues mashed together; she smirked when she felt my massive dick slightly stirred up. "Do you want to talk later, or shall we continue?" she asked.

I snaked my hand around into Rukia's outfit. 'I'm enjoying this,' I thought as Rukia squirmed when she felt my hand moving deeper into her private areas. I stopped at her rear and felt her panties. "Black laces, Rukia, eh? What a naughty Soul Reaper," I cheekily admonished her, squeezing her butt, and causing her to moan out.

The phone buzzed, and we both pulled out clearly disappointed about what had happened. "It's nearby! Let us go!" Rukia shouted, jumping down, and following her to see the abomination and Chad panting heavily.

The Hollow stands at around two to three times the height of most Humans, with an ape-like body that leads him to stand on all fours during most occasions. He has shaggy black fur around his neck and shoulders, as well as in two lines arcing toward the center of his chest on either side of his torso, and large black wings connected to his hands. His Hollow mask is vertically long and narrow, with thick and exposed teeth framed by black, flame-like markings, a skull-like nose, a large and circular chin, and a forehead with a half-circle indent at the top, as well as a long, uniquely-shaped tongue split into two ends that form a circle. His Hollow hole is located in the center of his chest.

"There you are!" I shouted.

"Ooh, new meat~," it said.

I looked to see the parakeet next to Chad. My eyed widened at the horrible timing. 'What is that bird doing here— BETTER BE CAREFUL!' I warned myself before I could finish my sentence as I saw miniature Hollows track me. "Guess I have to stop them!" I formed the Hainawa rope, wrapped it around the Targets, and charged them through until they exploded.

"Stop!" the parakeet voiced out. "If you kill him, he won't be able to bring my mother back to life. That's why all of this happened!" the parakeet screamed to me from the cage, begging me to stop.

I grew angry. Grabbing my Zanpakuto, I slowly edged my blade into his neck. "I'm not sure what happened but all I know is that a bastard like you doesn't have the power over life and death, so you're lying!"

Shrieker laughed. "I'm a Hollow," he said.

The blade moved in closer to Shrieker. "You were the one that killed his mother, didn't you?" I questioned.

Shrieker gave a laugh. "That's right. I was the one that killed that brat's mom. I was a serial killer that stalked Japan and killed eight people at the time; police were too slow to even attempt to find me. Then, there was this beautiful woman and her son. It was great! I stabbed her so many times but she still protected her son, all the way to the veranda. THEN IT HAPPENED! That stupid brat made me lose my balance and plummet to my death. After I died, the first thing I did was steal that kid's soul and seal it into the parakeet. I told him that if he could avoid me for three months, I will bring his precious mommy back which I can't! He was a great way to find food. When I would kill a victim, he would beg me to stop, but then I remind him that mommy is waiting for her saviour!" he finished, laughing.

Rage exploded inside me. An aura rose around me and I grabbed his tongue and forcefully ripped it out, and shoved it in his mouth. I smirked when he realised the issue. "Can't blow anyone up but yourself now!" I weaved under his lazy attack and rammed my blade through his chest, down, and up again - splitting him into two.

Suddenly, Gates appeared to be formed from energy or light which emerges from the wound are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned.

"What the heck is that, Rukia?" I asked her around the commotion.

Ominously, the Gates opened.

On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a large demonic creature can be seen behind the Gates. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The demon skewers the Hollow entering Hell with its blade, and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing.

"It's over," I remarked to Rukia, giving her a kiss on her soft lips.

We got together to see Chad and his final moments with Yuichi. I could see him passing off into the next world, and he looked like a young happy boy with blonde hair. I smiled and lifted Chad up. "Looks like I've got things to tell you, friend."

Chad just smiled at me, thumbs up. "That's what friends are for," he replied back.


	11. Slaying The Shapeshifter

I woke to find myself alone in my bed. It wasn't a problem, but it was more that Rukia was usually in my bed more times than not. 'I wonder where she is? Probably with Orihime, I guess. She did stay over.' 

Flipping out of bed, I stretched my body before fixing up my bed. 'If Kira can get a well-toned body just from doing exercises, I'm sure that it is possible for me to do that, too,' I thought. I left my room and opened up Orihime's door.

The door creaked loud and both of them pulled back in surprise to see me. "Y/N! Have you never heard of knocking?!" they both said to me at the same time, their hands still not leaving each other's body.

'Wow ... even their comments are synchronised.' "Anyway, I did not mean to walk in on that scene, but I just came to tell you that we should meet up with Chad so we can explain everything to him," I told them.

Finally, both of them separated themselves from their hands-on action with each other. "I've already arranged for Chad to meet someone that can help me. He's the one who fitted my Gigai for me," she told me, walking off.

"Where are you going, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

Rukia just waved her hand. "I'm going to get some of my supplies for us. You too go to school and I'll meet you there soon," she said.

I smiled at Orihime and we moved closer to each other. She bit her lip as she moved her hands into my rear, and squeezed it, surprising me. "You're a sneaky one," I told her, going down to squeeze her rear. After that we both ended up kissing each other until we decided to stop and go to school.

*******

Me and Orihime were walking by the school when he we heard someone running. We looked to see that it was a young-looking female with strawberry blonde hair, sweat running down her body.

"Is that?" Orihime started.

"Miss Kurosaki," I finished off Orihime's sentence. "It is not even the day that her son died. Where could she be— What the heck was that?!" I felt a sudden breach of power enter the atmosphere.

Orihime looked at me concerned. "Y/N, is it a Hollow? I mean, is the Hollow really that strong?" she asked.

I clenched my fists tightly. "Orihime, we need to kill that thing right now. I don't know if Miss Kurosaki can see that thing, but if she can, we need to help her right away!" I told her, rushing towards the location.

Orihime nudged me. "I think she does know. I just realised that she is now nowhere in sight to be seen, so let's hurry up just in case."

By the time we had got there, it has suddenly began raining. Masaki Kurosaki had a strained look on her face as she pointed a glowing boy and arrow at the giant Hollow. It resembles a giant hamster with red bird-like hands and feet and a red tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish.

"Looks like you'll be joining your son soon!" the creature screeched, bringing his claws up wards, and ready to make a descend.

Me and Orihime did not even need to look at each other. 'You won't even get the chance!' we both thought at the same time. I used a pill Rukia had given me before and I felt my Soul Reaper powers awaken. Immediately, I brought my sword and swung it into the midsection of the giant Hollow, causing it to scream.

"Damn you for distracting me!" the creature hissed.

"Are you alright, Miss Kurosaki?" I asked the lady, not giving a second thought to the creature in front of me.

"Y-yeah."

I walked forward, pouring my spirit energy into my blade, giving it a flaming crimson hue. "So who is the ugly creature that is getting slaughtered?" I asked, pointing at the 11 feet creature. Then, I put my finger on my chin and leaned my head back. "On second thoughts, do I want to know the name of something hideous."

"Don't look away!" it cackled, ready to bring his claws down on me.

Just as his claws were getting ready to cut me, an orange spiritually-powered boomerang cut his arms and gave him several incisions on his body. Immediately, after that happened, I chopped both of his legs.

"W-what was that?!" Grand fisher shouted, finding it difficult to heal himself.

"Nice work, Orihime," I told her.

She smiled to me as she walked up to Masak. "Are your injuries too severe?" she asked.

Masaki shook her head. "No. Thanks for the help. But can I make a selfish request?"

"A selfish request," me and Orihime both said at the same time.

"I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO DESTROY THAT THING!" she shouted, charging her spiritual pressure into a fearsome bow. "Begone, foul creature!" she shouted, unleashing a wave of arrows that merged together into a giant beam, incinerating everything.

Masaki dropped, tears of happiness streaming her face. "I've finally done it!"

Me and Orihime smiled at the scene. "Looks like she is happy. It's good thing we came when we did. Who knows? If you and Rukia did not kiss, we may have not gotten here on time?" I joked.

I received an elbow. "Be quiet," she jokingly said.


End file.
